Ring Around A Rosie
by Akiko-hime
Summary: Legolas has a fiance?!? What happens when she meets the Fellowship? AU, obviously.
1. When Paths Cross

A/N- This is being written (or, at least, started) during my mid-terms so quite a few gaps in time are present...I'll date the entries once in a while to let you know when each as written. I know I should be working on my LotR/GW x-over but this just started growing in my mind and doing a polka in a tight red leather minidress with a black lacy thong...no wait that was my dream about Legolas...oh well...read on!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pippin groaned "How long until we reach Mirkwood? I'm starving!"  
His cousin rolled his eyes. "You're always starving, Pip. You've been whining about sausages and mushrooms and ale and cakes and butter and rib roast and eggs and oranges ever since we left home and frankly we're all getting very tired of it!"  
The younger hobbit scowled. "You don't have to bite my head off, Merry Brandybuck! We're all hungry and tired and awefully sick adventures and rings and such! All I want to know is, how much further is it to Mirkwood?"  
"No more than an hour," Legolas called back from the top of the hill. "If you look over the hills to the West, you can see the great trees of Mirkwood and then it's only about five yours hence to my father's home" The elf smiled slightly. "He should have plenty of food ready for our arrival."  
Gimli grumbled and hefted his axe on his back. Aragorn smiled, as well and picked up his pace. Frodo skipped ahead a bit and raced Pippin and Legolas to the top of the highest hill. Pippin jumped onto Frodo's back, and the elder hobbit tumbled back down, laughing the whole way. Pippin made a leap for the top, but Legolas gave him a gentle nudge. The hobbit mirrored Frodo's rolling descent on the opposite side. Legolas smiled mirthfully. Aragorn and Merry shared an exhaspirated look, and Boromir muttered something about furry feet and pointy ears. Gandalf, thuroughly entertained chuckled happily. Gimli continued to grumble.  
Legolas gazed over the hills and the distant field, breathing deeply. He cocked his head to the side, and a few strands of flaxen hair obscured his view. He frowned lightly, pushing it aside and started down the hill.  
"Do not move," a clear voice said threateningly. I was spoken in Sindarin so the hobbits and Boromir were left confused and a little miffed. Ginly was only angry.  
A wide ecstatic grin spread over Legolas' features, warming his distant, gray-blue eyes and causing a light blush to touch his cheeks. Quickly, he hid the smile, but the mirth in his voice could not be contained.  
Standing before them was a 'young' female elf. She had slightly darker hair than was usual, more sandy-gold than near-white, and dark skeptical green-blue eyes peered at them from behind a bow similar to Legolas'. An arrow was nocked, aimed at Legolas' forehead. Her dress was that of a male elf, made to fit a woman.Gray-green legging were overlaped above by a forest freen tunic and a dark green-black cloak fastened with a gold arrowhead. Small feet were encased in the same soft brown shoes Legolas wore. Her hair was tied back in the same manner. Her crimson lips frowned but her eyes and voice were joyous.  
"Do not move," she repeated, this time in the Common Tongue, "or I shall give you a third eye socket, Princie."  
Legolas crossed his arms eyes narrowed. "You couldn't hit an oak at three paces."  
"Do not tempt me, Princie, I may shoot you just for that trespassing or not."  
"Counting on being executed for high treason, are we?"  
The elf maiden rolle dher eyes, bow still drawn. With a flick of her wrist she released the arrow sending it speeding past Legolas' ear. It whizzed past Aragorn's nose and grazed Pippin's hair before disappearing behind a hill. A wild screech was heard and the Company could hear orcs cursing loudly. One hopped about madly just in view clawing at the arrow that was buried about three inches in its chest.  
In a flash the archer released another arrow, this one passing through the orc's head like a warm knife through soft butter. About five more fled from their cover making a break for the forest.  
Easily, the girl drew two short swords from her back and sliced through two of the orcs. She swept aside the third's own blade and skewered him through to the back. Deftly, she swung around. The dead orc slid from the blade and slammed into the fourth. Leaping over the first two, she beheaded the fourth.  
An orc arrow whizzed past, nicking her cheek. Swiftly, she drew her bow, and in an instant, the last orc was dead.  
Legolas stood calmly as the girl retrieved as many arrows as possible and replaced her swords. Then she turned to him with a smirk. "Well?"  
The prince of Mirkwood shook his head. "Hard at work, as usual."  
"And...?"  
"Not bad."  
The girl scowled. "Not bad? I just beat your last score of five by four seconds!"  
"That was three months ago, I'm faster now. Twelve in ten."  
"I don't believe that, last time you got seven in ten!"  
Aragorn cleared his throat. "If we are done with our score-keeping, perhaps you would like to introduce yourself?"  
The girl raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps the High-and-Mighty King of Men would like to learn a lesson in manners."  
Legolas frowned. "How did-"  
"News travels fast," she said, waving her hand dismissively, "you know that Sir Legolas Greenleaf, O Mighty Lord of Elves."  
"Enough lip, now, girl," Gimli growled, "who are you?"  
The girl gave Gimli a look that made even Gandalf shrink back. "And who are you to order an elf around in her own home, Master Dwarf?"  
"I am Gimli, son of Gloin."  
"Well, Gimli," the elf said acidly, "perhaps you should learn the meaning of the word 'respect'."  
Frusterated, the Company turned to Legolas. With a heavy sigh of mock-irritation, he said, "Rhun, these are my companions, Gimli, Gandalf the Gray, Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Boromirof Gondor, Samwise Gamgee, Aragorn, so of Arathorn, and Frodo Baggins. They go by Gimli, Gandalf, Pippin, Merry, Boromir, Sam, Aragorn, and Frodo. And I would like all of you to meet my good friend and partner in patrol, Rhun. My...well, my fiancee."  
For a moment, no one spoke.  
As one, All except Gandalf and Aragorn shouted, "Fiancee!"  
Aragorn grinned, bemused. "Is this true, Legolas?"  
Legolas pursed his lip, enough of an answer for anyone. Rhun was blushing. "I told you, I'm not your fiancee!"  
"Tell that to my father, not me. I wouldn't marry you if you were the last living female creature on Middle-earth!"  
"Thanks for the compliment, Princie, you really know how to woo a lady."  
"Lady? There's a lady here?" Legolas looked around, confused. "Where? I don't see any ladies."  
Rhun wrinkled her nose. "Ha, ha, funny." Then her face broke into a wide smile. "Well, at least you aren't hurt...too badly, I mean. You do look a little banged up. You have a bad habit of attracting attention where it isn't wanted, you know."  
Legolas scowled, putting his hands on his hips. "What *are* you babbling about? *Me*, get into trouble?"  
Rhun rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove. "Yes, you, you walk around, stomping thorugh the forest as though you own it!"  
A small flicker of a shadow passed over Legolas' face. Then he sighed. "Well, I suppose I'm just not as talanted as the great, all-powerful, all-knowing, all-seeing Rhun of Rivendell, eh?"  
The girl snorted. "Shut up, you half-wit. Oh, by the way, how was Rivendell, was it nice? Does it look the same?"  
"It was magnificent, looked precisely how it did when you left it. And, yes, your mother was fine. She was rather curious about you, asking if you'd been keeping your nose out of other peoples' business and your rear out of tight spots. I didn't mention the troll incident to her, goodness knows how dissapointed she'd have been to know you were digging about in other people's food."  
"For one thing, they were trolls, the food wasn't even theirs, and for another, you were the one that got us caught, trying to get me killed!"  
"Oh, I was not, it was only a bit of fun!"  
"Fun? You call pushing me face-first into a goat pudding and letting me almost get roasted by a fat forest troll fun?"  
"You did *not* almost get roasted, and you didn't fall in the goat pudding, you wanted to smell it and tripped."  
"Unless tripping involved your hands hitting my back, I did not!"  
Legolas huffed, but couldn't surpress a small smile. "Well, Rhun, since you're here, you can escort us to the city."  
Mockingly, the girl bowed low. "As you wish, Princie." 


	2. Note to All My Readers

UBER-IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, I'm very sorry to all of you reviewers (a small but loving group), but Ring Around the Rosie is being taken down for a while to be rewritten and updated. It should be posted again around January, with new chapters.  
The reason for this (and my loooong delay in updates) is school (and a vacay to KY). At the moment, I'm piled with work, and am trying to drag my grades above the red zone. Not only this, but I'm also starting a portfolio for SCAD, the Savannah College for Art and Design. Now my family is taking me on a week-long vacation to Kentucky for Yule, and Goddess knows what else.  
Again, I apologise, and thank-you for your patience.  
  
Hugs, Puppies, and a Blessed Yuletide,  
Akiko-hime  
^_^ V 


End file.
